Little Do You Know
by KillerAddictionCrazedSmile
Summary: Little do you know how I'm breaking down while you fall asleep, little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory, little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece, little do you know...I need...a little more time... Edward leaves Bella yet again and leaves her heartbroken. This is when she begins to form a close relationship with a certain southern vampire.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"This isn't going to work Bella" His hand felt heavy on my shoulder and my stomach dropped. He couldn't be serious!

"What isn't going to work?" I decided to play dumb. Edward looked amazing as always yet he seemed nervous – I'm not surprised; I would be nervous too if I was breaking up with a newborn vampire with the temperament of a new mother. Edward removed his hand and paced in front of me.

"This...us!" He threw his hands in the air. "I've been unhappy for a while Bella and we both know it. I truly thought that taking you as my bride, and my mate, would change how I felt...but it hasn't and for that I am sorry" He looked at me with apologetic eyes and I forced myself to keep my own face emotionless. He took this as a sign to continue.

"I've tried to make this work you must understand. I've tried to pretend to be happy for the sake of our family but I simply cannot go on like this anymore" He had stopped in front of me and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I wish for us to...take a break. I don't think we should throw our marriage away to nothing but at the same time...there's some things I need to think about – things I must do. Please, Isabella, you must understand that this has been difficult for me" His eyes begged me to understand him, to feel sorry for him. Before I even knew what I was doing I had fled the house and was running as far as I could get from Edward.

EPOV

I watched as she ran until I could no longer see her and let out the breath I had been holding. The talk had gone better than expected considering the circumstances. I rubbed my temples for a moment as a wave of guilt washed over me and I sat down on one of the chairs. What had I done? This was _Bella_! She was the reason for my existence, the mother to my child!...No. She was the reason for my existence. I shook my head and moved to the phone at the other end of the room and dialled the number I had memorised by heart. After a few rings the other end opened up.

"Yes?"

"It's me. I told her I needed a break from us and she took it better than I had thought" Laughter crossed through the phone and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"It had to be done. When can you come back to me, Edward? I miss you...I can't get the memory of that night out of my head" I closed my eyes and remembered that night myself very clearly. Just before Bella and I were about to leave for our honeymoon Tanya had cornered me and professed that she still had feelings for me. I told her I didn't feel anything for her but we both knew it was a lie. Instead of pushing her away when she advanced on me I instead pulled her closer and, even though we spent little time together, I knew I could never forget the feeling of my lips on her, of our skin against each other's. I heard her chuckle and opened my eyes.

"I'll leave tonight my family will understand...be ready for me" My voice was deeper than it had been earlier as I hung up the phone. I needed her, my Tanya. I quickly found a notepad and jotted down a quick message telling my family not to worry and to tell Renesme that I'll return soon. It broke my heart to leave my daughter but I knew she would be loved and cared for while I was away. And, wasting no time, with that I left for Alaska.

-2 days later-

JPOV

When we had returned 2 days ago to find Edward's note I had been fuming. How dare he do this not just to Bella but to his family! I struggled to keep everyone calm as we searched for Bella only to be told by Jacob Black that she was being looked after in La Push. We were shocked, of course, to learn she hadn't been torn to shreds upon crossing the treaty line and Jacob laughed telling us that it was Bella and she was crying – no-one would dare stop Emily looking after her. It had been late into the night when Bella eventually called and ask that one of us pick her up at the treaty line. My family and I decided I should go to help calm her emotions and keep her in check. When I arrived I leaned against a tree and waited patiently for Bella to appear. I didn't have to wait long. After only a few minutes she emerged from the tree line flanked by two wolves. One was clearly Jacob and the other I remember being the girl...Leah? I looked back at Bella and held back a wince. When Edward had left her after her birthday she had become a depressed wreck of a girl, but now...

"How are you feeling Bella?" She snorted at my choice of words and shrugged.

"Much better actually thanks" I knew she was lying. Her emotions were all over the place but the most clear one that raced through her was anger. She turned around and addressed the wolves.

"Thanks you guys for taking care of me I don't think I would of made it without you" Jacob nudged her legs with his snout and Leah simply nodded. I waited for her to say her goodbyes and the wolves to leave before carefully wrapping my arms around her in an embrace. She froze instantly but I didn't move.

"He's an idiot to be doing this to you again, were all furious at him" When she didn't respond I considered letting her go when she slowly wrapped her arms around my waist. I grunted as she began to literally crush me in the hug but let it slide. She was in pain and I would do anything I could to help her.

"He didn't even give me a real excuse this time he just stood there rambling about how hard this was for him to have to pretend to be happy with me" If she could cry I'm certain she would be right now. Her head was buried into my shoulder and my shirt was balled up in her fists at my back. I reached up and began to stroke her hair and sent soothing auras to her. We stood there like that for a while neither of us moving or speaking. It seemed to have the desired affect and after a moment more she pulled back slightly.

"Thank you, Jasper. I honestly do feel better" She gave me a shaky smile and my heart broke for her. She had been through so much...she didn't need this crap. I looked into her deep red eyes and felt something that I had never felt before. It was like fire was burning through my veins, like something had exploded inside of myself, like I could finally see after forever being blind. I stared at Bella and knew from that moment on she could never be just Bella anymore. That I would do anything and everything I could to protect and cherish her. Without thinking I cupped her face in my hands and leaned down, pressing my lips gently to hers in a soft, tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When we reached the house I didn't speak to anyone, just packed out bags from the cottage and took my daughter's hand. An image of Jake swam around inside my head and I gave Renesme a sad smile.

"No, sweetie, not today – were going to Charlie's for a little while" She pushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"Is this about daddy? Because he went away?" It was such an innocent question. I looked around at the waiting faces of the Cullens and then turned, very briefly, to one face in particular.

"I just thought we could do with a change is all...to clear our heads" Renesme accepted what I told her without question and eagerly pulled me outside to the garage. I didn't bother to say goodbye as I put our luggage into the Lexus and pulled out of the driveway to the road. I watched my family's faces disappear in the mirror before letting out a long sigh. I checked to make sure Renesme was ok and then thought back to earlier.

 _Jasper's lips were suddenly on mine and I saw red. How dare he kiss me! I grabbed his throat and with all that I had I threw him away from me. His marbled body landed with a load crack against the face of a cliff and rolled to a stop not far from where I stood. He got to his feet instantly and came towards me._

 _"Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that..." I bared my teeth and snarled._

 _"What is wrong with you?! Your with Alice! She's going to be heartbroken when she sees this! And I'm married, Jasper! Did you suddenly forget about Edward and Renesme?" He flinched at the mention of my husband and held his hands up in defeat._

 _"Bella I know I shouldn't of kissed you...something happened and I just couldn't help myself" Wrong answer. My nails dug into my palms as I tried to rein in on my anger but, being a new born, it was extremely difficult._

 _"You couldn't help yourself?!" I muttered. Jasper must of sensed my anger because he began to slowly back away from me._

 _"Please, darlin', I don't know how to explain it...I thought Alice was my mate but now...It's like everything's changed...like I finally see you" I snapped. Before he could react I had him pinned against the cliff and it took everything I had not to break him in two._

 _"Oh you finally see me, huh? How do I look to you? Do I look like someone who needs to be kissed? My husband –_ _ **my husband!**_ _– just walked out on me and my daughter and I don't even know why and I don't need you comforting me" I felt him try and use his gift to calm me but I was too far gone to be calmed._

 _"Don't you pull that shit with me! You need to get a grip on yourself and think about Alice. She's going to be broken and what about the others? What will it do to them?" He didn't respond only stood staring hopelessly back at me. I felt disgusted at being so close to him and let him go, backing away whilst shaking my head._

 _"Think about what you've done, Jasper. I'm taking Renesme to Charlie's for a few days...I'd use that time to apologise if I were you" I couldn't stand to be around him any longer – how could he do this?. As I began the run back to the Cullen's I heard a heartbroken whisper..._

 _"I love you..."_

JPOV

-Earlier that day-

"I love you..." She was gone so fast I was sure she hadn't heard it, if she had she certainly wasn't coming back to discuss it. I cried out in frustration and punched a large hole into the rock face. It crumbled away around my fist and left no mark as I leaned my back against it. I had ruined everything before anything had begun...and she was right. What about Alice? Surely she would of seen this already – she was not my true mate but I didn't want to hurt her. I put my head in my hands and contemplated whether or not it would be worth going home just yet. I hadn't begun to make a decision when the disgusting scent of wet dog filled my nose. I choked back a gag and turned to the source; a large russet wolf was standing on the edge of the treaty line. I eyed the wolf warily as he transformed back into a human and pulled a pair of shorts on. He walked over to me with a grim look on his face.

"Tried to kiss Bella, huh?" I growled low in warning, this was not something I wanted to discuss with Jacob Black of all people. The wolf ignored my growl and shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were with that small one?"

"Alice" Even saying her name brought up images of a pained face, of heartbreak and screaming and crying. I swallowed hard and focused on Jacob.

"Yeah that one...look I don't know what you and your girlfriend have in the way of rules but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be ok with you making out with Bella" I snarled and took a step towards him.

"This is none of your business" He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"No? You're involved with the mother of my imprint – of course it's my business" We were only a few feet apart when his words hit me. Involved? I looked away and frowned.

"Were not involved...I did something stupid and she rejected me...quite thoroughly" Jacob rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Listen you may think it's none of my business but it is. Whatever you think you're feeling for Bella just try and ignore it, I know it's not that simple but you have to try. I was infatuated with her for years and then I found Renesme. You already have Alice and she will always have Edward – it's just the way it has to be" I stared at the wolf as I processed what he was saying.

"You're saying I should just ignore my feelings? Wait for it to pass?" He nodded and, reluctantly, clapped me on the shoulder.

"It'll be hard, trust me, but you have something I didn't...Alice. Just try not to be around Bella and the feelings will pass. If Alice isn't your..."

"Mate"

"Yeah...if Alice isn't your mate then you'll find her" I nodded my thanks and Jacob gave me a small grin before running off in the direction of the rez. I turned around and began walking towards home all the while thinking the same thing over and over.

"What if I have found her? What if she doesn't want me..."

EPOV

It took a good few days run to reach Alaska but when I finally made it to the Denali home I was warmly welcomed with open arms. Tanya came running towards me and I lifted her up into a hug. It had been so long since the wedding, since I held her...now we could finally be together. She then pulled away to look into my eyes and we both smiled, that was until a pointed cough brought us back to the real world. We both turned to look, Tanya to glare, at the person who had interrupted us.

"It is good to see you again, Edward. How is your wife?" Eleazar watched us both critically and I felt the emphasis on the word wife. I didn't need to look at Tanya to know she was scowling at her patriarch.

"They are well, thank you. Bella is fitting into her new un-life very quickly" Eleazar's mate gave me a tight smile and took her husband's hand.

"What has you visiting us, cousin? It has been a long time" I nodded in agreement and stepped away from Tanya towards Carmen and her family.

"Irena was spotted a few weeks back near our home and she...saw something that we think has upset her. Have you seen her recently?" It wasn't even a lie. Irena had watched Bella, Renesme and Jacob in the clearing and had run off before Bella could explain herself. Carmen looked over her shoulder at Kate who shook her head. The matriarch of the coven looked at me with confusion and shook her head.

"We haven't seen her for weeks...she told us she was going to see your coven to apologise for her behaviour at the wedding. When we didn't hear from her we assumed she had decided to stay longer" I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged.

"It's nothing were worried about right now – we just didn't want her to get the wrong idea" Kate eyed me up and did the same to her sister.

"What would she be getting the wrong idea about exactly?" Tanya stared daggers at her sister and suddenly the situation became very awkward. I let go of my control and slipped into Carmen's head for a brief moment and caught snippets of her thoughts. She honestly hadn't seen Irena for weeks and was unimpressed with how Tanya had greeted me. A quick look into everyone else's head and they seemed to think along the same lines. Apart from Tanya. She was just glad I was here with her and not with Bella. We all stood there silently for a few more moments before Tanya spoke up.

"Well I think we should show our guest some hospitality! He's had a long journey and I think he needs some rest" Without waiting for her family's consent she pulled me past them all into the house and towards the stairs. She kept looking back at me, giving me a very pointed look. Her mind was practically screaming at me what she had planned and I knew my eyes were darkening as she lead me towards her bedroom. As we entered her room, before she could block out the outside world, I caught one single thought floating around from everyone's minds; _I hope Bella's ok_.

-A/N-

Thank you guys for the favorites and follows! And to the review! Hope this fic doesn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Are you sure about this?" Esme's soft eyes were laced with concern and it made my heart break to see how much my leaving had hurt her. I took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure. Honestly it doesn't feel right being away from everyone" Her face perked up and she pulled me into a motherly hug.

"We have missed you" I pulled back and looked down at the floor as I asked the question that would make everything awkward.

"Have you heard from Edward?" The pitying look she gave me made me feel sick. She pulled me with her to sit on the couch and I knew I would not like what I was about to hear.

"I haven't heard off Edward...but Carmen has got in contact with Carlisle" My stomach dropped.

"What did she say?"

"Edward arrived about a week ago in Alaska. Dear Bella I'm so sorry...Carmen said he and Tanya have been...close" I felt my heart shatter all over again and time seemed to stop. Tanya – I remembered her. The blonde bombshell came to our wedding and wished us a happy future...I remembered back to a time when Alice let it slip that Tanya used to be infatuated with Edward but he had turned her down...or had he? My head swam at the thought of them together and a low growl escaped from between my lips. Esme grabbed my hand again and leaned towards me.

"Bella I cannot begin to tell you how disappointed we are in Edward. He had no right to do what he has done to you and Renesme...he may be my son but that does not mean I approve of his actions" Her eyes begged me to understand but I was seeing red. He had left me...for Tanya.

"Bella the Denali coven have been searching for Irena – they haven't seen her since she left to apologise to us for the wedding" That got my attention. I frowned in confusion through my anger and swallowed the bitterness that was beginning to swallow me whole.

"She didn't go back to Alaska?" Esme shook her head.

"No-one has seen her and Carmen is beginning to worry...Bella I think they should meet Renesme" I bristled at the idea and Esme quickly went back on her words.

"I only meant that Carmen come down so we can show her how special Renesme is. If Irena were to tell her we turned a child..."

"...It could get back to the Volturi" She nodded and waited for my approval. She was right of course; we couldn't allow anyone to believe that my daughter was immortal, but the thought of having a member of Tanya's family here with us...

"I don't know if I can be in the same room as someone who lives with her" It came out as barely a whisper but Esme heard it. She gently took my chin and tuned my head so that I was instead looking out one of the wall length windows. I saw Renesme dancing in the snow while Emmett and Rose watched over her.

"Forget about Edward – look at her. If we don't do this then we could lose everyone we love...including Renesme. The Volturi have never been squeamish about the butchering of children" The harsh words sounded alien coming from Esme's lips. I turned and her usually soft, warm eyes were now cold and unkind. She was remembering something from long ago and I waited patiently for her to return to me. When she did she gave me a shy smile.

"I'm sorry that was rude..."

"Don't worry about it" I took a deep sigh and looked back at Renesme. I couldn't lose her.

"Ok. Contact Carmen and ask for her to come join us...This needs to be settled"

EPOV

The past week with Tanya had been amazing. I had tried to keep our involvement discreet but I wasn't stupid and her family weren't deaf. So when Eleazar walked towards Tanya and I, I braced myself for whatever he was about to say. However I was not prepared for what he did say.

"We are going to visit out cousins in America. Edward your mother has called and suggested that we visit for a much needed family gathering" I was at a loss for words so Tanya brought it upon herself to answer for the both of us.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you agree Edward? It has been a long time since we've all been together" An image of a very human Bella flashed through her mind and Eleazar turned to address me.

"I hope this will not cause any problems?" I forced a smile and shook my head.

"Not at all, I'm sure my family will be pleased to see you" Eleazar thought that highly unlikely but kept the comment to himself.

"Well then I suppose we better pack. We leave at sundown" When he had left the room Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes.

"I can't wait for everyone to see us together"

"Everyone? Or Bella?" The word was like a slap in the face and she pushed herself away from me to stalk across the room.

"Bella will just have to get over it" She snarled. I let out a warning growl and she whipped her head around to face me.

"Bella is still my wife" She gave a harsh laugh and gestured around us.

"She cannot be that important to you if you are here with me! She is no more your wife than I am" I crossed the space between us and took hold of her wrists.

"Bella is my wife. I love her in ways you will never understand and there are things you need to know...things that will become clear when we get to Forkes. But you have to believe me when I say I love you, Tanya"

"You still love her?"

"Of course I do and I always will and if you can't bear the thought of it then we have nothing more to discuss" Without waiting for a response I exited the room where we had shared many nights together and searched for Eleazar to plan out our route to Forkes.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

Bella acted as if nothing had ever happened and I did the same – Alice had yet to inform me that she saw what happened or could happen between Bella and I and I didn't know whether to be happy or depressed about that. One the one hand I would be hurting Alice and possibly splitting the family in two...on the other hand it meant I would never be with Bella. As if the thought of her was some sort of beacon calling her to me she appeared. We had all been told to wear good clothing to greet our cousins but Bella was having none of it. A pair of form fitting jeans sat low on her hips with an old button down shirt tied at the waist showing off her perfectly flat stomach. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail with a few strands framing her face. I tried to be discreet as I watched her walk across the room to Carlisle and reminded myself that she didn't want me. I turned in the other direction and instead watched as Alice lounged at the island with a laptop. I smiled to myself as I knew that she would be buying more clothes that she didn't need and tried to distract myself by imaging what the clothes would look like. It didn't last long. A gently touch to my arm sent electricity through me and I glanced up to see Bella.

"Can we talk?" I savoured the sound of her voice and nodded.

"Run with me? I need to calm my nerved" A quick check revealed that she was indeed nervous and I smiled sympathetically.

"Sure we can go to the creek" She nodded and led us both away from the house a few miles west towards a little creek that ran through the woods. She stopped when we reached the edge and I slowed to a stop beside her.

"Jasper about the other day..."

"It never happened" The words were painful to say but I would rather hear them come from my own lips than hers. She shook her head and kicked a small pebble into the water.

"It did thought. Jasper I don't know what you feel right now but I love Edward. We're married...we have a daughter! I wash harsh with what I said but you understand why I said it?" I swallowed hard and forced a nod.

"You really think he's going to come back and everything will be how it was?" Bella bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"No...but I hope that when he comes home he can see how much I love him and come to his senses" I bit my tongue to refrain from the comment I was about to speak and instead took her hand in mine. She didn't flinch or move away like I expected, no she gave my hand a slight squeeze and looked into my eyes.

"Bella...Edward is an idiot. You said you didn't know what I was feeling? Neither do I. All I know is that I feel strongly for you and that I will do anything to keep you safe...to keep you happy. I know this may not be what you want to hear but if I were Edward I would never in a million years give you up" She looked like she might cry, if vampires could, and out of habit did a little sniffle. She removed her hand from mine and gave me a sad smile.

"I love you Jasper...just not the same way. I don't know if things were different..." I could see how upset she was getting and tilted her chin up so I could see her more clearly.

"Maybe in the next life?" She didn't reply just gave me the same sad smile. It broke my heart to know she didn't feel the same way but what was I expecting? She was Bella. She would always be Edward's Bella.

"Can we go back to how we were? I don't want to lose you as a friend"

"Of course if that's what you want"

"It is" I put on a brave face and bowed deep before her.

"So it shall be" She giggled and just like that I knew it would be okay. If I could hear her make that noise, make it because of me, then it would be worth the pain. She mentioned that we should head back – that it would be rude if we weren't there to greed the Denali coven. As we ran back to the house I smiled to myself.

 _I can be her friend...I'll be the best friend she's ever had..._

EPOV

The journey was made in awkward silence; the Denali's did not converse with me and Tanya was giving me the silent treatment for our discussion. Honestly that woman was so stubborn. _Is she as stubborn as Bella though?_ I shook the thought from my head and tried to catch Tanya's hand. She jerked hers away and walked a bit faster to be ahead with her sister. I didn't try and catch up. We would be reaching my home in a few more minutes and I was stupidly trying to procrastinate my arrival. But eventually we slowed to a stop outside the large house to see my family stood outside. My eyes scanned the small group for Bella but found no sign of her. Did she not want to be here? I wouldn't be surprised.

"It's so nice to see you again Carmen, you and your family" Carlisle shook Eleazar's hand as Esme hugged Carmen. Carlisle then turned to me and gave a crisp nod.

"Welcome home son" I returned the nod as Tanya came to my side. She wrapped her slim arms around mine and fluttered her lashes at Carlisle.

"It's been far too long, Carlisle. I'm so happy were finally here" Carlisle studied her arms around me briefly before giving Tanya a polite smile.

"Too long yes" He faced Eleazar and gestured for us all to follow him. I broke away from Tanya and walked beside my father.

"We have asked you here because we miss you, but for another reason also. Irena witnessed something that could of...upset her. She ran away before we could explain the situation and my family and I have grown concerned that she has not returned to you"

"What situation did she see?" Eleazar's imagination drew up images of Carlisle feeding on a human, of Bella killing someone and I would of laughed had this not been so serious. We had walked into the main hall when the Denali's froze.

"Daddy!" I opened my arms as Renesme practically flew towards me and I picked her up into a hug. Kate and Tanya hissed and backed away from us as Eleazar shielded Carmen.

"What have you done, Carlisle?!" Memories flooded their minds of their sire being burned alive for creating an unborn child. Thankfully Carlisle understood their reactions and held his hands up in a submissive way.

"She is not immortal. Hear her heartbeat, feel the warmth of her skin. She is part human part vampire"

"Impossible!"

"I thought so too but just listen!" Silence. Renesme had lifted her head to see who the new people were and I watched as the Denali's expressions turned from rage to fascination. Carmen took a step towards us and reached out a shaking hand. She touched Renesme's cheek and gasped at the heat.

"It's true...this child is not immortal" The coven slowly moved closer to us and took it in turns to test whether my daughter was indeed immortal or not. When they were satisfied Eleazar turned to Carlisle.

"How is this possible?"

"Edward is her biological father and Bella is her mother. She was conceived and carried when Bella was still human...Bella died during the birth but was given venom before her heart failed" Many pairs of eyes were gazing at my daughter but I didn't worry. I knew they wouldn't hurt her.

"Your her father?" I nodded and Tanya looked pissed to say the least.

"When were you going to tell me you had a daughter, Edward?" I winced at the harsh tone but held my ground.

"You wouldn't of believed me until I showed you" I pleaded with my eyes that she save this conversation for a later time and she seemed to have caught it. She gave me a look that said this wasn't over. To make matters worse Carmen asked the question I too had wanted to ask.

"Where's Bella?"

"I'm here" Everyone turned to the doorway and my breath caught in my throat. Bella looked beautiful in her shabby clothes that somehow suited her. She walked...no stalked into the room with Jasper trailing slowly behind her. Carmen gave her a large smile and held her arms out.

"Oh Bella you look lovely! Vampirism suits you" Bella returned the smile and hugged Carmen.

"Thank you it means so much for you to say that" She turned deep red eyes to Tanya and I could feel the tension in the room soar. Tanya eyed Bella up before giving her a wicked grin.

"Wow Bella you're so pretty...It makes you wonder huh"

"Wonder what?"

"Why Edward left you for me" Everyone held their breath. I couldn't believe she had said that so bluntly. I glared down at Tanya before casting a worried look to Bella. She looked eerily calm. She frowned slightly and tilted her head.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over all the fucks I don't give" My mouth dropped open – Bella doesn't speak like that! Emmet burst out laughing while the rest of the family, excluding Tanya, tried to hide their proud smiles. Tanya looked ready to murder. Sensing the possible danger I put Renesme on the floor and asked Alice to take her to Jake's.

"Oh I know you care. You were a pathetic little brat when Edward managed to get away from you the first time and even now you're still giving him those desperate looks" I knew I should shut Tanya up but I couldn't move.

"I'm pathetic? You're with a married man, a father! You can't get lower than that"

"Wasn't that hard to be honest"

"Classy. Did it hurt when you fell from the whore tree and banged every tree on the way down?"

"Oh you just make it too easy Bella, is that the best you can do? No wonder Edward ran into my arms...or my bed. You mustn't of been that good of a fuck if..." Before she could finish her sentence Bella had leapt and all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

My hands wrapped around her throat as my weight pushed her to the ground. I pinned her down and grouched over her baring my teeth and snarling. I knew I was behaving like a textbook newborn but this bitch had some nerve coming into my home with my husband and speaking to me like that. I felt a something probing my mind and knew it was Jasper trying to keep me in check but I was too far gone for his gift to work. Tanya's eyes grew wide as I let out a deep growl and she tried to push me off her, but I was too strong. I squeezed harder on her throat and heard a sharp crackling sound. I felt hands on me – people trying to pull me off her – but wherever I went her neck was also taken. Tanya cried out in pain as someone roughly pulled me backwards and almost snapped her neck in two. I brought my face closer to hers and almost gagged as Edward's scent was all over her.

"What are you going to do Bella? You going to kill me in front of your family?" Even though she knew I could easily destroy her she still mocked me. I had to give her credit for that she could hold her own. I gave her the cruellest most loathsome smile I could and squeezed again and heard the familiar cracks of her marbled skin breaking.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you. Really...really...bad" Before she could react I pulled my hands up and slammed her head against the tiled floor and something inside me stirred as she cried out in pain. I did it again and again until someone wrapped their arm around my neck. They pulled back as hard as they could and caught me off balance. I fell backwards and lost my grip on Tanya who wasted no time in using her speed to hide behind Edward. I snarled in their direction as he inspected her wounds and placed gentle touches to the cracks that had formed. I reached up and dug my nails into whoever had hold of me and they hissed in my ear.

"Darlin' you gotta calm down. No-one's gonna be mad at you but you need to get it together" Jasper's voice was calm but there was an undertone of pain. I struggled against him to break free but Emmett had joined him and stood in front of me blocking my view.

"C'mon Bella she's not worth it! Think of Renesme! You don't want her to come back to all this do you?" That slowed me down. I was still extremely angry but I could see through the red mist that had descended on me. After a moment I tapped Jasper's arm to let him know I was ok and wouldn't try anything. He seemed reluctant to let me go but a nod from Emmett seemed to win him over on the idea. He released me and Edward pushed Tanya behind him.

"You have some nerve...I won't apologise for my actions. I'll be as civil as I can be but if she gets in my way I'll cut her down" I was speaking to both Edward and the Denali's and I heard a chorus of agreement. Edward gave the slightest of nodes before turning to Carlisle.

"Can you treat her neck? Bella's done some damage" I sniffed in disinterest and paid no attention as Carlisle walked over to them and began his treatment. Instead I stood next to Esme and Carmen who both gave me proud smiles.

"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour – I assure you I did not raise her all these years to be so crass" I shrugged my shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault what's done is done let's not dwell on it" Esme agreed and we moved onto the problem we both shared – Irena.

JPOV

Bella was amazing. Watching her attack Tanya had pleased my inner demon and when I restrained her I couldn't help but feel blessed to have her in my arms. She was truly born to be a vampire. After Tanya had been seen to we all crowded into the main room and decided on what to do about Irena. Edward and Tanya stood off to the side well away from Bella who was stood between me and Emmett. Even though I enjoyed watching her put Tanya in her place I knew better than to let her. No way were Emmett and I going to let her do something she'd regret later on in her life.

"So what do we do? If no-one's seen her then how are we to explain all this to her?" Kate had a good point and everyone was silent as they thought it over.

"What would she do if she were to see an immortal child? Where would she go?" Bella asked. Then, like dominoes, one by one everyone's faces grew paler if you can believe it and all eyes turned to Bella.

"The Volturi. She would go to the Volturi and report the crime" Kate's voice was barely a whisper but we all heard it. Volturi. I could feel anger, sadness and fear spread throughout the room as the reality of the situation sank in.

"Can't we just explain it to them like we did with you? If the hear her heart then they'll see we didn't do anything wrong" Eleazar gave her a pitying look and shook his head.

"The Volturi are too absorbed in their own hatred for your coven to see sense. If you were to go to their home then they would execute you on sight"

"We don't even know if Irena went to them do we? I mean she could of just needed some time alone..." Tanya gave her a disgusted look.

"Where else would she go? After your dog killed Laurent we were her only family; if she hasn't come to us then she will have gone to them" Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya but held her tongue. The room grew silent again and I felt as if it was my turn to speak on the subject.

"If she has gone to the Volturi, and it's extremely likely that she has, then we need to make plans. Carlisle you know we cannot reason with the Volturi" He nodded.

"I know...but I will not raise an army against them"

"You wouldn't need to. Just gather a few witnesses and we could convince them to leave us be" It was wishful thinking I know but what else could we do?.

"We could even go to them, send word and meet them somewhere..."

"No...they're coming here...I can see them" We turned to Alice, who must of returned from dropping Renesme off, and saw that her eyes had clouded over.

"Alice what do you see?" Edward had moved and was now standing next to her clearly searching her mind as her vision unfolded.

"They're coming here...about a month or so...Carlisle they have witnesses...it looks like an army...so many vampire..." Edward sounded worried and I didn't blame him.

"So what do we do?" Everyone looked around at each other unsure of what to say. No-one could stand against the Volturi and if they were coming here with the intention of destroying us then we wouldn't stand a chance.

"We will stand with you, Carlisle. You are family and we protect our own" Carlisle gave his thanks to Carmen and looked between Edward and Bella.

"I ask that you put your dispute behind you for now and try to work together for the sake of your daughter" They both nodded. The tension was thick and it was beginning to get uncomfortable when Rose spoke up.

"Well there's no good worrying is there? We have a month to get out shit together but right now I say we enjoy ourselves...while we still can! Who wants a drink?" And just like that the tension was gone. Well...almost.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

It had been a rough few days. Carlisle had been 'recruiting' vampires from all over the world so he had locked himself away in his study. Alice had been aiding him and the rest of the family had been keeping the Denali's company. I had been keeping to myself as much as I could – I had made sure Renesme was kept safe away from a certain blonde bitch by keeping her at either Jake's or Charlie's – and that evening had swiped a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. Vampires couldn't get drunk but the alcohol gave off a nice buzz that helped mellow me out and that was exactly what I needed right now; to keep calm and try to forget. I had climbed onto the roof and was trying to drown out the sounds of laughter and happy chatter from beneath me when I heard _his_ voice.

"We need to talk" I took a mouthful of whiskey and swallowed before turning to face him. I saw Edward flinch as my crimson eyes bore into him and he tentatively sat down beside me.

"You shouldn't of attacked her" I snorted.

"You shouldn't of brought her here" I went to take another sip of alcohol when Edward snatched the bottle from me. I growled up at him as he threw the bottle into the forest.

"What the hell Edward?!"

"Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy watching me suffer?" I slapped him. I hadn't even thought about doing it, it had just been instinct. He didn't even flinch as my hand connected with his face.

"How dare you! After everything you've put me through you say you're suffering?" I felt myself shaking with anger.

"I know what I did was wrong and it's a little awkward with Tanya being here...but you're still my wife Bella. After everything we've been through we can still make this work" I couldn't believe him. I felt another slap coming on but his words stuck with me. _We could still make this work..._ I paused. Could we make this work? I still loved him without a doubt...but could we forget this mess? Could we go back to how we were?

"What about Tanya?" His eyes lit up at the opportunity he knew he was getting. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"I'll send her away. It was wrong of me to do what I did but coming home to you, Bella, it reminded me of what I was giving up. Just say the word, love, and I'll know we still have a chance" I was confused. I knew I should of told him to do one and leave it at that but some part of me still longed for a perfect family with him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Both our heads turned to see Jasper standing behind us. I hadn't heard him climb up. I pulled my hands from Edward's and gave Jasper a forced smile.

"What brings you up here, Jasper?" He kept his eyes on Edward as he came closer.

"Alice is still helping contact the nomads...thought I would come keep you company"

"She already has company" Edward snarled. I tensed and stood, walking to stand next to Jasper.

"I think you should go, Edward. Tanya must be so lost without you" His eyes hardened at the mention of his mistress and any thoughts of trying again vanished.

"Think on it, Bella" Seconds later I was alone with Jasper and everything just exploded from me and I collapsed in a pile of despair beside him.

JPOV

As soon as she collapsed I knew what to do. I scooped Bella into my arms and ran a fast as I could to the creek away from prying eyes. When I knew we were further enough away that we wouldn't be seen or heard I placed Bella onto a rock and cupped her face in my hands.

"Hush Bella please don't cry..." Her body shook with the sobs she could never release and she looked at me with such despair. It broke my heart.

"He said he'd take me back...He would end it with Tanya...I was starting to believe him until you came along" I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair.

"Please don't even go back to that scumbag, he doesn't deserve to even think about you anymore" She pulled away and set those dazzling eyes on me.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"You know why Bella"

"But I rejected you..."

"I told you I would be your friend; don't friends comfort each other?" She gave me a doubtful look. I took a step backwards and held up my hands.

"I promised didn't I? I meant it when I said I would be your friend if that's what you wanted...I'm here Bella. I can help you through this if you just let me in" I saw the doubt slowly leave her eyes and she wiped away the trails of ghost tears from her cheeks.

"God I must look like such a mess" She half laughed. I wanted to take her in my arms again and tell her how beautiful she looked right then but knew that would just take us back to square one. Instead I wrinkled my nose and looked at her in faux disgust.

"Now that you mention it...yikes" There were a few seconds where I was unsure if she registered my playful tone but then she gave a small laugh and threw a rock at my feet.

"Hey you shouldn't agree with me!" I laughed along with her and soon it was as if nothing had ever happened; we were joking and laughing as if it were just us in the world. I would of given anything to keep her in that moment – to keep her happy – but there was a question I just had to ask.

"Would you of taken him back? If I hadn't of shown up?" Bella's smile disappeared and I felt like hitting myself. She played with the hem of her sleeve and didn't meet my eyes.

"Honestly I was considering it...I don't know, Jasper, after everything he did he's still Edward" I felt anger begin to bubble away inside me as she spoke about him.

"But he hurt you, Bella, he cheated on you and left not just you but your daughter too" Bella turned angry eyes onto me and I almost backed away when she practically spat at me.

"Yes I'm well aware of that thank you" She stood and began to walk back in the direction of the house and I knew that I had lost her again. That whatever moment we had shared before was now forgotten. I couldn't let her leave me angry again. I grabbed her hand and she turned around giving me a weary look.

"Please Jasper not again" She whispered. I kept a hold on her hand and gently pulled her back to me and instead of resisting she complied. I held her hand up in between us and have it a light squeeze.

"Bella I'm your friend I need you to know that I'll always be there for you and sometimes that's going to mean stopping you from doing something very stupid" Her eyes began to darken and I knew any second she would try to leave again.

"I'm not saying you're stupid – just that when it comes to Edward you don't think clearly. Just give it some time, try being on your own for a little while and you'll realise that you don't need him...hell you might even find someone better" I realised the mistake of my sentence as soon as I said it but Bella only looked away and pulled her hand from mine.

"I suppose that means you?" I reached for her had but she moved backwards, away from me, and I didn't try and follow.

"Jasper this isn't going to work – we can't just be friends with how you feel towards me. I'm sorry" And for the second time Bella Swan ran away, upset, and left me alone in the woods.

APOV

The vision of Jasper and Bella in the forest cleared and I sat there frozen for what felt like an eternity. Jasper didn't love me anymore? I felt my hands begin to shake and my lips tremble at the thought of him leaving me for Bella of all people! The sound of someone coming through the front door and then Bella was rushing through the main room trying not e noticed. She seemed upset and very tired and my eyes widened in horror at the thought that maybe the vision could of just happened. It wouldn't of been the first time but they were so rare...Jasper returned shortly after and I followed him upstairs into our room. If he truly had feelings for Bella then they needed to be snuffed out before he did something drastic like try and end what we had. Jasper was on his back on the bed with an arm over his eyes and I knew I had to distract him. Show him what he had I don't know maybe I wasn't there for him enough as I used to be? Barely making a sound I undressed and crawled along his body to straddle his waist. He removed his arm from his eyes and smiled up at me.

"New addition to the collection?" I gave him my best seductive smile and ran a finger down his chest.

"You know it has been a long time..." Jasper gave me a clearly forced smile and began to lightly rub my thighs.

"I know, I'm sorry Ali, I just haven't been feeling it lately" The rejection hit me hard – he had never rejected me before – and I slapped his hands off my body. I rolled off him and wrapped a dressing gown around my petite frame before crossing my arms and glaring into his golden eyes.

"Oh I know you've been feeling it just not for me right? How long did you think it would take for me to find out?" He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck as he thought about his response. I stood there, seething, until he finally looked at me.

"I didn't think there was anything to tell. I'm sorry Alice but I've been having these feelings for her and I can't control them...ironic huh? Nothing's going to come of it so what's the problem?" My jaw almost dropped at the sheer stupidity of the question and I couldn't hold back the snarl as I spoke.

"The problem is that you would happily prance off with her the second she says she likes you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Being forced to see you wanting her? What if she hadn't rejected you tonight? What would you of done?" He didn't respond but we both knew the answer; he would of jumped at the chance to be with her. I couldn't even look at him as I began to pack an overnight bag and paused as I was about to leave the room.

"She'll never love you as much as I do, Jazz. I was with you through everything...please don't forget that next time you're with her"

-3 Days Later-

BPOV

Everything was going wrong in my life and there was nothing I could do that would stop it. Everyone had heard about Alice leaving for a friend's for a few days and I knew instantly that she had found out about Jasper's feelings towards me. I had kept my distance from the family and they had let me knowing my current situation. It had begun to rain and I was sitting by my bedroom window thinking about what Jasper had said. Would it be so wrong for me to try and move on? Edward clearly had...he hadn't tried to talk to me since the night on the roof and it had killed me to see him with Tanya again the morning after. I watched as droplets of rain ran down the window and weighed up my options; on the one hand I could try and forget what Edward did to me and make the relationship work...but I knew straight away that I wouldn't be able to do that. I would always have that nagging in the back of my head saying 'he's going to do it again'. I rested my head against the window. Maybe it was time to face the truth...that Edward had screwed up and nothing would be the same as it used to be. I thought about Renesme, about how hard this was going to be on her, but realised that it was for the best. Suddenly I felt a need to rid myself of anything that reminded me of Edward. I looked around our room and realised how difficult that would be. But what had he always loved? Me. My scent, my hair, my eyes...I needed to change. I needed to feel like a new woman. So for the rest of the day I cleaned and groomed until I felt new. A wave of happiness washed over me as I sat in front of the mirror and applied light makeup to my face. I pulled my phone out of my jeans and set it to shuffle laughing at the irony of the song choice. I tapped my foot to the beat and swayed my body as the song picked up.

"Go and fix your makeup girl it's just a break up...run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady..." The words hit home and I laughed at how stupidly I had been acting. Tanya must of been lapping it up watching me fall apart and I wasn't having it anymore. This was my home not hers and I wouldn't run from her. I finished up my makeup and turned the music off as I left the room. As I passed by Jasper's bedroom I paused and walked backwards until I was standing outside staring at the door. If I was trying to get over Edward I could at least give him a chance right? I mean Alice knew the truth about how he felt now...I grasped onto three seconds of courage and knocked on the door before walking inside. Jasper was sitting on the bed with an acoustic resting on his knee and he looked like the poster child of country music. He looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Hey you"

"Hey. Thank you" He frowned as I closed the door behind me and he gestured for me to sit. I eyed the spot on the bed next to him before sitting and placing my hands in my lap.

"For what?"

"For the sudden burst of happiness you gave me...thank you. I needed it" He simply smiled and nodded before beginning to tune the strings. I watched for a moment.

"I assume you play?" He nodded but didn't reply, maybe this was a bad idea? What if he didn't want to be around me after Alice?

"I can feel you worrying" He muttered. If I could blush I would of turned a deep shade of red but instead I cleared my throat making him look at me fully.

"How are you doing? You keep helping me through everything with Edward but what about you?" He gave a small shrug and continued to tune the guitar.

"I'm doing fine...Alice saw a vision of us after I took you from the roof and she got upset. I told her I couldn't help it that I was trying to make things work and she thought it best to have some time to herself" My heart broke for him over the thought that I had done this to them. I placed my hand on his arm and bit my lip.

"Jasper I'm so sorry...this shouldn't be happening between you two..." He held up a finger and I stopped talking.

"First; don't ever think that this was because of you. What I feel is of my own doing and I should of been clear to Alice from the beginning. Second; I don't really want to get into it right now if you don't mind" I nodded understanding completely and watched him play a few notes.

"Do you play often?" He nodded.

"As often as I can. I'm not that good at composing but I like learning new ways to play, new songs and all that" I smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Would you play something for me?" I tried my best to keep the nerves out of my questions and he either didn't notice or didn't react to it. Instead he looked at me, really looked at me, and nodded. He played a few notes and the sweetest tune began to play. My dead heart would of skipped a beat, if it could, when he began to sing.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel...open and closed within your eyes...I'll place the sky within your eyes...there's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams...a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart..." He was singing this beautiful song for me, to me, and I knew I should of felt uncomfortable – this was clearly a song for a loved one – but all I felt was something I thought I could only feel for Edward.

"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you...every thrill is gone...wasn't too much fun at all...but I'll be there for you...as the world falls down..." He seemed nervous but all I could think of was how selfish I had been. Jasper had told me over and over how much he cared for me and I had been to wrapped up in my own drama to address it properly.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold I'll spin you valentine evenings, though were strangers 'till now...we're choosing the path between the stars...I'll leave my love between the stars..." As he sang I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had noticed a long time ago how beautiful Jasper was and he was the sweetest person I knew. And he liked me. Really liked me. Maybe I could give him a chance? Maybe this could be a good thing...As he finished the song and played the last note he waited for my reaction.

"So...what do you think?"His voice was indifferent but his eyes begged me to understand that he would always be there for me...Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and leant forwards, out lips connected and I let go of Edward Cullen.

 **A/N;**

 **Sorry guys I know it's been a while, I'm sorry! Things have been mad over Christmas with work, college and hospital appointments. I'll try and do weekly updates! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Until next time xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

I froze. I couldn't help it I was suddenly overwhelmed with such need and it was coming from Bella. I quickly recovered and almost moaned in pleasure at how good it felt to finally have her lips on mine. I gently nudged her lower lip with my tongue and almost immediately I was granted access. I placed a hand behind her neck and the other on her waist as she gently placed her arms over my shoulders. As the kiss deepened she crawled forward and sat in my lap and I could of sworn I was in heaven. The girl of my dreams wanted me and I would not let her get away. After what felt like mere seconds Bella began to pull away and I reluctantly let her. She gave me a shy smile and I beamed down at her.

"Guess that was some song, huh?" She giggled and playfully swatted my arm and I tempted fate by giving her a soft kiss on the nose. When I pulled back she was smiling.

"So what does this mean?" I shrugged and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her and leaned back against the headboard.

"You know I'd give anything to be with you, Bella, but it's your choice. This can be whatever you want it to be" I prayed to any god out there that she wouldn't leave me now. I don't think I would of kept living if she had left me then. But no, she didn't leave me, she instead gave a quick kiss to my neck and pulled away from me.

"I want to try this out with you...I want us to be together. But if things don't work out..."

"I'll do whatever is in my power to make this work, Bella" I cursed myself at how eager I sounded like a bloody school kid with a crush. Bella either didn't notice or didn't care and shook her head with a smile.

"Jasper please. If this doesn't work out – if one of us is unhappy – then we have to talk it through okay?" It clicked then why she was being persistent with the subject. I tried to pull her back to me but she stood and I followed.

"Bella I'm nothing like him I won't ever hurt you" She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked to the floor.

"That's what he said too" I didn't want to go down that road. I put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at me and in that moment she looked so vulnerable...I wouldn't let that asshole get away with what he did to her.

"Bella I will never, ever, hurt you alright? You can't let Edward control you like this even now he's ruling your life"

"I'm trying" I knew that. I knew just being here with me that she was trying to move on from him but she needed to try harder.

"Baby steps? We can start by bringing Renesme home?" Bella bristled at the idea and shook her head.

"I don't want her around Tanya" Her eyes burned at the mention of her name and I soothingly rubbed her arms to try and calm her down.

"Hey it's okay none of us would ever let Tanya hurt Renesme. Maybe with the little one home things can start to feel normal again...maybe things will move on" She seemed to think the idea over and slowly began to nod.

"We can go and get her I suppose...Jasper I just don't want her to ask all the questions I know she's going to ask" I felt her misery and sent a wave of calm over her.

"We'll pass that bridge when we get to it, for now how about we go and bring your daughter home?" Bella seemed to brighten at the thought of having Renesme home again and, taking her hand, I lead her out of the bedroom and out of the house to get the little angel.

EPOV

We had returned home from hunting and everyone seemed happy and sated. Tanya clung to my arm as we chatted amongst ourselves and I gave a polite smile whenever she would look at me. The past few days having Tanya home with my family had been great but the tension was still there and I feared it would never go away whilst Bella and Tanya lived under the same roof. I had tried to think of ways to lessen the hatred between them but thought of none and my mind swam back to the other night when I had practically begged Bella to forgive me. I had hoped she would of said yes but Jasper had ruined the moment. I could see it in her eyes she was going to come back to me. I swallowed the anger at the thought that Bella could of forgiven me if it wasn't for his interruption. Tanya was great but it was becoming quite clear that she wasn't the type to be settling down yet and I could never have a family with her like I did Bella. A small clearing of the throat brought me from my thoughts and I looked down to see Tanya waiting for a response. I hadn't been listening of course so I searched her thoughts and almost rolled my eyes at the question she had asked me.

"I haven't thought about it that much do we really need this conversation now?" I knew I sounded more irritated than I was but did she honestly believe that moving in together was top priority now? With the Volturi on our heels? She roughly pulled her arms from mine and stuffed them into her coat's pockets.

"I understand that things aren't exactly perfect right now, Edward, but you need to start thinking more about us and less about them" She didn't need to voice who she was speaking of and I felt the anger start to bubble away again. Before I could respond she had scurried off in front of me to her sister and had made a show of turning her back to me. I let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"wondering where it all went wrong?" Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and I immediately shrugged his hand off. If there was one thing I didn't need right now it was Emmett making jokes about my situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He raised his hands and walked away clearly hearing the dismissal in my tone. As we got closer to the house we heard the soft sound of a guitar being played and after a few seconds we were all watching as Bella fumbled with the instrument. She held it close to her and concentrated hard as she strummed a few strings before letting out a frustrated sigh and wiggling her fingers. I couldn't help but smile at the sight and I looked around to see the same look on my family's face. She hadn't heard us return and no-one seemed to want to tell her – only watch as she tried to play a tune.

"Shall we help your mom out over there?" The southern drawl drew our attention as Jasper strode through the room, oblivious to us as well, with Renesme on his shoulders. She placed a hand on his neck and I could see her showing him that she wanted him to help Bella. Jasper helped Renesme to the ground and she sat in a chair while Jasper sat next to Bella.

"You're doing good! You just need to hold it like this..." He positioned himself slightly behind Bella and showed her how to hold it and took her hands in his. I felt something nag at me inside my head at the way they were sitting, so intimate, but ignored it.

"I can't believe you both talked me into this" Bella sounded mortified but Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You're doing great for a beginner you just need to move your fingers a bit faster..." We watched as he helped Bella play a tune and listened in surprise as Jasper began to sing softly.

"When I look into your eyes it's like watching a night sky or a beautiful sunrise...for there's so much they hold...just like them old stars I see that you've come so far...to be right where you are...how old is your soul?" I slipped into his mind and found him thinking of a scene where Bella was kissing him and I quickly retreated. How long had he been thinking of my Bella like this? These thoughts had to stop. I was about to make my presence known when to my utter shock Bella began to sing as well.

"Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough – I'm giving you all my love...I'm still looking up..." I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time run through me as the emotion in her voice confirmed that she too felt something for Jasper. They began to sing together and I felt myself begin to lose control.

"And when your needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find...cause even the stars they burn some even fall to the earth we got a lot to learn god knows were worth it" Bella rested her head back against Jasper and I felt enough was enough. I walked forward into the room and the little bubble they had been lost in was shattered. They both turned their heads but gave no sign of guilt or embarrassment at being caught. The others slowly followed after me.

"Oh that was lovely!" Esme congratulated Bella and Jasper on their duet and they shyly thanked her. I glared down at the pair and tried to reign in my anger as best I could.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper looked down at Bella and raised an eyebrow in question. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Alice and I have decided that were no longer as compatible as we once thought...we decided to remain friends but she believed she needed some time to process things" Bella continued.

"Me and Jasper have grown close and...well...were just seeing how things go" I growled low and balled my hands into fists.

"The hell you are!" I took a step towards them and at once Bella had rushed to Renesme, who I had forgotten was in the room. I looked on and saw with a sick feeling in my stomach that Bella had Tanya by the throat once more. No-one was breaking them apart this time and I searched everyone's minds for what had happened. Images swam before me and I saw Tanya standing beside Renesme, she had taken her hand and tried to pull her away, Renesme didn't want to move, Tanya pulled harder, Renesme letting out a panicked "mom". Both Jasper and I rushed to their sides and tried to break them apart.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing touching my daughter" Bella was beyond aggressive; this was a mother protecting her daughter. Tanya snarled back in Bella's face and tried to claw her way free of her grip.

"I was removing her from danger! You saw how Edward was!" I tried to help Jasper pull Bella away but she was having none of it.

"Jasper please don't touch me I don't want to hurt you" She gave me no warning but we both backed away knowing how much damage she could do.

"You think that gives you the right to touch my daughter? You don't touch her, ever, without her permission do you understand me?" Tanya stared Bella down.

"Do you understand me?" Tanya made a choking sound and tried to nod.

"I understand" Immediately Bella let Tanya go and I rushed to her side making sure she was ok. She hadn't hurt Renesme and Bella had overreacted. I looked over my shoulder and saw both her and Jasper making sure Renesme was alright. Someone let out a low whistle and we all whipped our heads around to see an unknown vampire leaning against the window.

"Trouble in paradise, Carlisle?" Carlisle's face broke out into a smile and he joined the newcomer.

"We've seen better days" He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and turned to address the family.

"Everyone this is Garrett. He has come to help us" And that was the beginning of it all. Slowly more vampires trickled into our home over the coming days and Bella and Tanya were keeping apart from each other. Renesme was introduced to every new face and she won them all over in the end. It was killing me to watch Bella and Jasper grow closer, what the hell did they think they were doing? But we all became preoccupied with the growing number of mouths to feed and the increasing pairs of red eyes watching our daughter from the shadows.


	8. Update!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to let you all know I've moved over to Wattpad under the name KillerAddiction20.

I apologise for not updating my stories – there's been a lot going on and I've had major writers block for these old stories so I'm not sure if I will continue with them – no guarantees!

I still have lots of ideas on where to go so please be patient with me!

I'm very grateful that you guys are still reading my fanfictions and want me to continue – I'll do my best to try and carry on with them.

In the meantime if you have Wattpad and would like to see some of the other stuff I'm doing please go look me up as I'm putting most of my focus on that site now.

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites and I hope soon I will be able to continue with the stories!

\- - Lei xoxo


End file.
